


Everything is fine

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: “Everything is fine here.” Of course, [Zelenka] was too short to really keep John from seeing inside, and Rodney chose that moment to run by screaming, carrying a backpack which seemed to be currently on fire. “Nothing to see here.”





	Everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Está tudo bem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091695) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Anon asked "Everything is fine here." *Rodney McKay runs by screaming. The pack on his back is on fire.* "Nothing to see here."

John stepped in front of the lab’s door, raising an eyebrow when it didn’t open. He had come to investigate the low priority alarm that was sounding, and until then he wasn’t too worried, but this was a bad sign. He focused harder on thinking the door open, and when that didn’t work, he knocked.

The door was manually opened just a crack, and Zelenka showed up, trying to cover John’s view of the inside of the lab. “Everything is fine here.” Of course, he was too short to really keep John from seeing inside, and Rodney chose that moment to run by screaming, carrying a backpack which seemed to be currently on fire. “Nothing to see here.”

Now, if this was Rodney talking, John would be worried, but Zelenka was usually the responsible one. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“We have everything under control.” Rodney ran by again, still screaming, following by Miko shooting him with a fire extinguisher. “There’s nothing of note happening.”

Not the most satisfying answer, but he decided not to push it. “Fine, but I’ll be expecting a report on what happened later.”

“You can’t order my people to do reports!” Rodney yelled from inside the lab, but at least this time he wasn’t running and on fire, so John assumed he was better.

“But Elizabeth can!” John yelled back.

“Don’t tell her,” Zelenka said. “I’ll give you your report.” Then he closed the door.


End file.
